


Obedience School

by BijutsuYoukai



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Obedience, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Kiba teaches Reader the benefits of obedience.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Obedience School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsurakofuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/gifts).



> Because I was brainstorming ideas for this trade and suddenly struck by the epiphany of Kiba ‘training’ the Reader for some fun times. (Also it shouldn’t need to be said, but this is post-Shippuden Kiba once he is an adult. Not putting a specific age after that, as there’s the whole 14-15 year span, but I am ignoring Tamaki’s existence.)
> 
> My half of a fic trade with tsurakofuku.

You and Kiba met that evening at your home, taking little time to make your way to your bedroom. Eager and hardly able to contain it, Kiba knew he would need to get a handle on his excitement. He tried to steel himself, knowing what he had in mind would test his patience as well as yours. You eyed him expectantly, a hand on your hip, but otherwise relaxed. “So what did you have in mind?” You asked curiously. Kiba had been a little vague about the details, so you didn’t have much to go by. 

“A little obedience training, see how good you can be for me,” He said, a crooked grin pulling at the corners of his lips. The expression was half smug, half goofy, and you couldn’t help but smile in return.

“So you want to train me like one of your dogs? Hm, I guess that’s alright,” you teased in return. Maybe someone unfamiliar with Kiba or his clan would’ve taken being trained like a dog as an insult, but you knew much better than that.

“Good. Let’s get started. C’mere,” he instructed.

You obliged him, crossing the space until you were within arm’s length. Kiba reached out, wrapping on arm around your waist and laying a hand on your hip loosely, pulling you closer. His other hand moved up, cupping your jaw and angling your head before meeting your lips. You sighed contentedly at the contact, resisting the urge to press back into the kiss aggressively and begin the typical battle for dominance. Instead, you let him work your lips with his and hissed when he nipped sharply and tugged at your bottom lip.

His tongue trailed over the seam of your lips, hot and insistent, compelling you to obey and let him in. Pushing yourself a bit closer to his body, you let him slip past your lips. His tongue swept over your own, tangling with it and massaging it, coaxing it to follow along. The kiss was far more subdued than normal - none of the clacking teeth or bruising force you were used to when you each strove to win out over the other.

But the passionate, firm slide of his tongue and his lips was enticing in its own right and you found yourself quickly feeling warm and tingly. A hint of warmth pooled in your belly and you squeezed your thighs together briefly to subdue the sensation before it could distract you over much. Losing yourself from just kissing wouldn’t do, especially if you needed to be patient and obedient.

The kissing carried on and the newly lit arousal in your gut smoldered stronger as the seconds ticked by. When Kiba finally let you break away, the tips of his nails lightly skimming your cheek, you found your breaths growing shorter, each one coming out heavier than the last. Your face and chest felt hot and each gulp of air was thick.

Kiba could easily see the signs of your arousal, though subtle, and the half-smile on his face remained prominent, contrasting the tinge of red on his cheeks. “Now on your knees,” he growled, tone light but commanding. It left no room for you to argue with him. “And don’t move until I tell you to.”

You followed the demand swiftly, lowering yourself onto your knees on the floor, partly bracing yourself on your fingertips. You looked up at Kiba from your position, eyes half-lidded and your lips kiss-swollen and parted slightly. The sight went straight to Kiba’s groin and he felt himself twitch and stiffen, his smile broken for a moment as his tongue darted out to wet his lips in anticipation. “Good girl,” Kiba praised in a husky tone, reaching down fumble with the waistband of his pants.

He drew them down along with his underwear until his cock bobbed free, hanging heavy and half-hard. He wrapped his fingers around his length loosely, making sure his dark eyes remained locked with yours as he began to slowly stroke himself. He watched for an instant as you flinched, as if you made to lean forward on your knees but caught yourself and pretended that you hadn’t tried to move at all. When you mirrored how he had licked his lips, eyes flickering to linger on his hardening cock, Kiba couldn’t help but groan softly, another burst of arousal hastening the process.

With each languid stroke, you longed to disobey him. Longed to crawl closer and knock his hands away and take their place with your own. You wondered if he was simply going to torment you, test your patience and force you to watch him jerk himself off in front of you. You weren’t sure if you could handle being teased like that when what you wanted was so very close - close enough you could smell the salty tang of pre-cum and musk. “Kiba…” the name slipped out as your eyes flitted up to his for a second, away from his cock before you lost control and pushed his hands aside as you desired. Your tone was almost a whine, a half-hearted plea for his permission.

“You’ll get it, baby. Just be patient,” he assured you.

If you hadn’t been so keen on curling your fingers around his cock you might have laughed at the irony of someone like Kiba telling you to be patient. As it was, you just pouted and pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. Kiba’s free hand shifted to your head, massaging at your scalp with his fingertips. The slow caress soothed your longing a little, though his touch grew slowly rougher and tighter until his fingers were tangled there, holding your head in a stiff grasp. He tilted your head, angling it to align more easily with his cock, a single bead of white on the slit at the tip. You swallowed hard, salivating at the sight, your face burning and scalp stinging.

“Good girl,” came the praise again, though Kiba’s tone was more thick and gravelly. “Open up for me,” he commanded, his hips inching closer to your face.

You didn’t need to be told twice. You let your jaw drop, sticking out your tongue so it lolled invitingly. You hadn’t been permitted to wrap your fingers around him as you had been craving, but your lips would suit even better. Slowly - too slowly for your tastes - Kiba eased his hips forward, his heavy cock sliding into your mouth and over your tongue. When he touched the back of your tongue, you worked to suppress the reflexive need to gag, digging at the floor beneath your fingers.

You let your lips mold around his cock, laving your tongue along the underside as he drew back. For an agonizing instant, your mouth was left almost empty, the slight taste of bitter salt on your tongue. Then he rolled his hips forward and sunk back into your waiting mouth. He groaned as the heat of your mouth and throat engulfed him again, the sound low and feral. It reinvigorated the coals of arousal burning in your gut and your cunt clenched around nothing, eager to be filled just as your mouth was.

You moaned around his cock as he repeated the slow rock in and out of your mouth, trying to suck him back in each time he eased out. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Kiba growled on the end of another hard, purposeful thrust. 

The pleasurable, wet touch of your mouth wasn’t the only distraction testing Kiba’s will. He could hardly tear his eyes away from the sight before him. As tempting as it was to close his eyes and bask in the feeling, it was so much better to see the way you struggled to match the rhythm of his thrusts. Your eyes were focused, but at the same time veiled with a cloud of lust that made his cock harden even further on your tongue. He could see your fingers flexing and clawing into the floor, fighting the desire to join your mouth and touch him.

The  _ smell _ was another alluring factor as well, something that affected someone like him far more than the average person. It wasn’t just a backdrop to his more tactile senses, not by a long shot. The hunger in your gaze and touch of your tongue was one thing, but the musky, moist scent of your arousal was another completely. It enveloped him, making him groan and buck extra hard into your mouth, picturing running his fingers or tongue along your steadily more soaked slit.

The pitch of his hips increased and you fought your gag reflex once again, adjusting to the more wild thrusts. Each time he slipped out you eyed the length of him glistening with saliva, a bit of it trickling down the corners of your mouth. The growing volume of his feral grunts and groans only sent spikes of heat to your gut and you sucked with more fervor. You could tell Kiba was getting close and it only sent your arousal into overdrive.

Feeling his release approaching rapidly, Kiba’s hand in your hair became a vice grip and he canted his hips forward, pushing his cock as deep as possible, your throat shuddering around him. “Ooh, fuck, I’m gonna cum. You’re ready for it, aren’t you, baby?” He growled filthily.

A throaty, choked hum of agreement and approval rolled over your tongue and through his cock, the final push over the edge. With one last, rough buck, he tensed against your mouth, his cock pumping your mouth and throat full of hot, bitter cum. You swallowed thickly, as best you could around the length of him without gagging, another lewd, muffled moan escaping you.

When Kiba began to withdraw, breathing hard and short, you trailed your tongue along his retreating cock, cleaning away any lingering cum before he was beyond your reach again. A full-bodied shiver rolled through him and he took a few deep breaths to gather himself, the force of his orgasm temporarily turning his brain to mush. Around him, the heady smell of your arousal blended with the scent of his orgasm, only adding to the lusty fog threatening to drown his wits.

When at last he managed to put himself back together, his gaze returned to you and heat shot through his belly all over again. You were still waiting obediently, though the expression on your face was pleading, yearning, your lips pursed and wet as you awaited his next commands. He was impressed you held yourself together despite the intensity of the lust in your eyes. 

Hand still fisted in your hair, Kiba gave a light tug, instructing you to stand. You followed his words and, releasing your hair, he hooked his hands around you, lifting you off your feet. Your eyes shot wide for one startling moment and you curled your legs around his waist to steady yourself, a surprised shout of his name leaving you. He made his way towards the bed nearby, plopping you down on it unceremoniously.

He followed you down as you propped yourself on your elbows, his lips meeting yours again. There was considerably more fire in them when they met yours the second time and you strove harder to remain subservient. You were pushed down into the bed, covered completely by Kiba’s body, every inch of him flush against you. His cock was already stirring against your thigh again and you instinctively bucked your hips against him. He growled into the kiss, returning the motion and making you gasp.

When he moved away from the dominating kiss it was to pull at the ties and clasps of your clothes. “Off,” he demanded huskily with a gesture to them.

You obeyed enthusiastically, whipping your shirt over your head and tossing it aside before wriggling out of your pants and underwear as well. As he waited for you to disrobe, Kiba pulled at his clothes, shrugging his jacket onto the floor and stripping off his shirt. Already halfway down, he finished sliding off his pants and underwear. When you were both naked, he paused for an instant, coal eyes devouring the feast of flesh before him, his expression growing more and more hungry. You sucked your lip between your teeth, worrying it to try and contain the urge to pull him back against you.

“Get on your hands and knees,” came another growling order.

Sitting up, you did as you were told, unable to resist wiggling your backside toward him enticingly once you were in position. In retaliation, Kiba’s palm came down on one cheek in a light smack that made you jump a little and cry out softly. You chanced a quick look over your shoulder, seeing the lopsided grin still plastered on Kiba’s lips, a feral complement to the dark veil of desire on his face that boiled your blood. And then he was moving against you, hands trailing over your bare skin and massaging the curves of your waist and hips.

He pressed himself against you, bowing and laying his chest to your back, his cock twitching against your backside. He brushed his lips over your shoulders and the nape of your neck, wrapping one hand around you to grope at your breasts. You felt the sharp pinch of his teeth on your skin at the same time he rolled a nipple between his fingers, the sting on your neck quickly soothed by his warm tongue. He changed sides, repeating the motions and you let out a needy moan. The throbbing of your pussy was almost overwhelming, the desperate desire to have him fill you up maddening. You could feel just how wet you were, surprised you weren’t dripping down your thighs from it.

You whined his name pleadingly again, not knowing what else to do when you were supposed to remain at the mercy of his orders. What else was there to do but beg when you were meant to try and be a good girl for him? You weren’t sure in the clearest state of mind - with your head fogged with lust you had no chance of figuring it out. “I need you, please,” you begged, hoping the desire you felt seeped into your tone.

Kiba hummed against your flesh as if considering your words, leaving a few more bites on your neck. “Only since you’ve been such a good girl,” he gave in, straightening back up and replacing his other hand on your hip.

He pressed his hips forward, slipping his cock through your folds and lubricating his length in your wetness before lining himself up with your hole. He sank in slowly, again not enough for your burning hunger. You wanted to slam your hips back against his intrusion, take all of him as deep as you could manage. You wanted to feel every hard inch of him buried inside you, but you held back. Your body quivered with the effort, your frustration erupting over your tongue in another moaning whine.

You heard and felt the chuckle from your lover, entertained by your neediness. You bit down on your lip to hold back any smart-mouthed words that might be tempted to fall from you. Kiba pulled back before he was fully inside, giving a more vigorous roll of his hips and sinking back into you much deeper than before. You swore in relief, a drawn-out groan following as you finally got the full feeling you were craving.

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” Kiba growled, bending over your body again as he thrust slowly, his voice a throaty whisper in your ear. “You must be enjoying yourself,” he mused, his slow pace picking up gradually.

He shifted his grip, curling his hands under your thighs and lifting your legs, pulling them towards his hips. You hooked them back, digging your heels into his ass The angle was strange and you felt your muscles burn from the strain of holding on, but the stroke of his cock pumping in and out was more than enough to make up for the effort. Each time he drove back into you it sent a buzz of pleasure radiating outward from your core, stoking the flames in your gut higher.

“Aa, Kiba, fuck, fuck!” You cried out from the sensation of the new angle, your fingers twisting in the sheets and your toes curling, the pleasure rippling through you making it difficult to compose more than swears and gibberish.

You tried to push back into Kiba’s thrusts, though the new position made it hard and you succeeded only in grinding against him when he buried himself to the hilt. Despite the lewd sounds bubbling out of your throat and your blood pounding in your ears, you could hear Kiba groaning and growling his own mounting bliss. Each primal noise was punctuated with another hard smack of his hips and the light prick of his nails grazing your overheated skin.

The sounds only made you feel even hotter, your heart racing faster in your chest. Your pussy clenched around him more urgently, drawing him deeper and deeper with each pulse. In turn, he only pressed more roughly into your heat, the rhythm of his pace soon fading until he was pounding wildly into you, “I’m almost there, baby, so close,” he began, his words breathless and broken by pants and groans. “Be a good girl and cum for me,” Kiba growled, low and breathless, his tempo making you squeeze down on him even tighter.

Your arousal rose to a fever pitch from his words and groans and the rough stroke of his cock against just the right spot, your breath coming shorter and sharper. You bit down on your lip so hard it stung as the tight coil in your core became almost unbearable. Finally, it burst and your mouth fell open, a quickeningly more lewd series of cries exploding out of you until you were screaming Kiba’s name and incoherent curses.

“Shit, that’s it, baby, that’s it,” Kiba breathed, hands holding your body a little tighter.

The most feral noise you had yet to hear from Kiba joined your debauched chorus as his hips stiffened and slowed against you. Finally, he spilled himself inside your spasming cunt, several growling moans and pet names spilling out along with his release.

When he was spent, Kiba lowered your legs carefully back to the bed, feeling suddenly exhausted, but sated. When he pulled out you let yourself drop onto your stomach, coated in sweat and content to lay facedown and boneless on the rumpled sheets. You felt the bed dip beside you as Kiba lay down, rolling over to pull you against him and wrap you in his embrace,

Despite still feeling hot and sticky and sweaty, you didn’t fight his hold, more than happy to savor the afterglow with him. “Maybe I should listen to your suggestions more often…”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be afraid to let me know if there was a part you liked in particular! Also, if you’d like to follow me elsewhere, I post my work to tumblr (as well as ramblings on process/concepts/etc.) I also take requests there via Ask! (Anonymous is on if you don't want people to know who you are)
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
